Map Overlay (Second World)
Here's the source code of euske's map overlay. The map overlay is generated once a day based on the content below. Please DO NOT change this unless you understand what you are doing. Thanks. --Euske 09:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) # Special A::Spawn Point: 257, 237 # Build Challange B::Christmas Build: 3187, 67, 3332 B::Celebrate:(-3054, 68, 2868) B::Adventure!:(-9378, 64, -8357) B::Skybuild:(9013, 64, 1349) B::Bananaz:(7965, 66, 1317) B::Zeal:(-12955, 69, -12715) B::Angel Island:(8610, 134, 2015) B::Skyloft:(8552, 64, 5060) B::Cloud City:(8404, 216, 2054) B::Olympics:(9726, 69, -4028) B::Giga Couch:(-717, 69, -12797) B::Haunted Village:(437, 69, -11457) B::Dead Village:(-917,64,-11722) B::Nintendo:(-11718,66,5746) # Portals H::Portal Hub: (3354, 67, 7934) P:Ground:Tortuga: (-1856, 82, 471) P:Ground:Stickyport: (-720, 71, 922) P:Ground:The Edge:(-10019, 71, -7636) P:Ground:Bucket Island:(-9648,74,-7287) P:Ground:Noredge:(-10393,65,-8229) P:Ground:Shiro: (-8905, 73, 1092) P:Ground:Joseon:(-8368, 68, 1096) P:Ground:Neo Japan: (286, 66, -2866) P:Ground:Empyrean: (719, 68, 824) P:Ground:Renimar: (-7804, 68, 1347) P:Ground:New Old Port: (5772, 70, -757) P:Ground:New Sprite City:(-1795, 76, 1143) P:Ground:Fort Serenity:(850, 50, 405) P:Ground:Aomori: (-8423, 67, 1678) P:Ground:Historia: (577, 65, 2384) P:Ground:Clock Town:(7440, 55, 6725) P:Hub1F:Epsilon Team: -1298, 70, 2791 P:Hub1F:Jaynes Town: 288, 65, 2975 P:Hub1F:YAY Team: (2285, 65, -159) P:Hub1F:Still Random: 6506, 71, 7157 P:Hub1F:Dwarven Mountain Kingdom: (-1271, 64, -636) P:Hub1F:TF2: (-5137, 74, -3933) P:Hub1F:Frozenwerks: (1082, 94, 1232) P:Hub1F:Summer Isle: (-3792, 64, 557) P:Hub1F:MLP FIM: (-5110, 67, -5946) P:Hub1F:Hermit: (-12542, 69, 8991) P:Hub1F:Tavern: (367, 76, 2545) P:Hub1F:Emerald Coast:(-3000,65,8000) P:Hub1F:Ultra City: (-6426, 90, -1610) P:Hub1F:Stark Enterprises:(-2515, 67, -9425) P:Hub1F:Dat Der Jungle:(6823, 60, 11768) P:Hub1F:Gerudo:(-9933, 74, 11434) P:Hub2F:Solace City: 4999, 64, -4999 P:Hub2F:Welcome: (-6995, 73, -4557) P:Hub2F:Skywalk: (899, 97, -2627) P:Hub2F:Lost Woods: (4393, 66, 502) P:Hub2F:Troll Rend: (-6515, 65, -4131) P:Hub2F:Isles of Cassiopia: (52, 93, 5006) P:Hub2F:New Derp: (-5700, 69, -7691) P:Hub2F:Paseo: (317, 66, -5059) P:Hub2F:Mugil Farmin: (178, 67, -1130) P:Hub2F:Moon Island: (-3540, 65, 662) P:Hub2F:Creeper Corners: (-122, 65, -290) P:Hub2F:Keep Frozen: (-8108, 68, -9350) P:Hub2F:Wippit: (-5002, 65, -629) P:Hub2F:Nexus Proles: (-2440, 104, -8197) P:Hub2F:Ante-Insula: (-9628, 64, 8663) P:Hub2F:Nalmush: (-537, 65, 5535) P:Hub3F:Whisper Rock: (7347, 70, -2488) P:Hub3F:Wenli: (8457, 67, -2750) P:Hub3F:Saull Vill: (4801, 65, -8177) P:Hub3F:4 Corners:(3987, 64, 493) P:Hub3F:Rep of Dave:(-3904, 64, 1302) P:Hub3F:Valhalla:(9388, 70, -7331) P:Hub3F:Hamilport:(7855, 64, -5419) P:Hub3F:Prisonwerks:(-5882, 66, 7545) P:Hub3F:Misty Mountains:(1533, 86, 259) P:Hub3F:B.E.N. City:(3987, 64, -3192) P:Hub3F:Sir Mahoney:(-722, 70, -2191) P:Hub3F:Sigma HQ:(-1286, 85, 640) P:Hub3F:Zhamel:(-6699, 70, 1559) P:Hub3F:Green Lantern Corps:(-6, 75, 3195) P:Hub3F:RLC:(-7616, 68, -492) P:Hub3F:Rancho de Capochetta:(-5851, 82, -4671) P:Hub4F:Dartopia:(-3377, 66, 1826) P:Hub4F:Zimmerman:(-1489, 64, -1253) P:Hub4F:Psephopolis:(-4754, 66, -1508) P:Hub4F:Useless Kingdom:(9538, 83, -1390) P:Hub4F:Metal Gear:(4097, 65, -3925) P:Hub4F:Horizon15:(1202, 65, -7679) P:Hub4F:Mount Rainbow:(764, 91, -788) P:Hub4F:Lambda Isle:(2752, 67, -1505) P:Hub4F:Mt. Oasedge:(10462, 94, -5343) P:Hub4F:Clifftown:(800, 76, 286) P:Hub4F:Cogs:(7351, 73, -1461) P:Hub4F:The Xend:(923, 33, 753) P:Hub4F:ISo's House:(1020, 72, -1198) P:Hub4F:Still Water:(1264, 50, 3433) P:Hub4F:The Bridge:(-3199, 64, -4562) P:Hub4F:8Ball:(3439, 66, 4659) P:Hub5F:Neko Project:(-7999, 65, 4809) P:Hub5F:Pumpkin Harbor:(801, 69, 8705) P:Hub5F:Dat Der Island:(6104, 72, 9834) P:Hub5F:Vile Fang:(2036, 65, -8623) P:Hub5F:GW Inc:(6422, 69, -3103) P:Hub5F:Taloz:(8535, 54, 6276) P:Hub5F:Waterloo:(7740, 59, 5922) P:Hub5F:Isle D'Art:(7378, 59, 7712) P:Hub5F:Edgwasis:(12106,107,-7244) P:Hub5F:Mountains:(448, 69, 4) P:Hub5F:New Mobius:(2879, 77, -3714) P:Hub5F:PipiRiis:(1597,55,2979) P:Hub5F:Badger:(-1424,64,1831) P:Hub5F:Cianwood:(7811, 70, 9179) P:Hub5F:Monopoly:(-4275, 73, -9795) P:Hub6F:Fight Land:(5163, 77, -4158) P:Hub6F:Jellyland:(7153, 65, 12886) P:Hub6F:Pandora:(3274, 68, 8655) P:Hub6F:Minos:(9601, 59, 6652) P:Hub6F:Discordia:(1523, 65, -11028) P:Hub6F:Gaping Cove:(-4096, 64, -11360) P:Hub6F:New Welkin:(-2325, 67, -5523) P:Hub6F:Port Care:(-2126, 65, 2261) P:Hub6F:Baconland:(-6232, 66, -7957) P:Hub6F:Foongus:(-12385, 117, -10740) P:Hub6F:Zia Headland:(-2562, 66, 3365) P:Hub6F:16armed:(-6615, 64, -8711) P:Hub6F:Ichica:(-8332, 72, -3065) P:Hub6F:Loop Studios:(8149, 65, -2161) P:Hub6F:North Pole:(-780, 66, -8173) P:Hub6F:Brash Cove:(-3495, 67, -2094) P:Hub7F:Mega Sprite City:(-5877, 126, 5091) P:Hub7F:Trillville:(11457, 63, -2893) P:Hub7F:Pigland:(-3353, 65, -472) P:Hub7F:Lazarus Pit:(-2990, 65, -1843) P:Hub7F:Panda Island:(-5684, 64, -8394) P:Hub7F:Disney Isle:(11556, 70, -2708) P:Hub7F:The Digsite:(1674, 109, 4220), P:Hub7F:Aetheria:(7645, 115, -7646) P:Hub7F:The Dutch Kingdom:(-581, 71, 3622) P:Hub7F:Cabin:(4102, 70, -6550) P:Hub7F:Raccoon City:(6240, 65, 4725) P:Hub7F:Aeroceanus:(-10793, 103, -4144) P:Hub7F:Ace Villa:(3734, 77, -8794) P:Hub7F:HalloWin:(-4818, 69, -2287) P:Hub7F:Chez Treynn:(5804, 13, -2255) P:Hub7F:ShadowT:(11451, 70, -7823) P:Hub8F:Geekville:(4430, 64, 9131) P:Hub8F:GTFO:(-14250, 64, 10415) P:Hub8F:Ferdi:(1688, 53, -10196) P:Hub8F:TechGalxy:(12073, 64, -9680) P:Hub8F:Dune:(-7200, 64, 14015) P:Hub8F:Pirii Plaza:(1852, 68, 3000) P:Hub8F:Muskington:(5766, 74, -1732) P:Hub8F:Enies Lobby:(-4554, 64, 5769) P:Hub8F:Royal Edge:(2581, 64, -11478) P:Hub8F:Neko Rail:(2142, 63, -1420) P:Hub8F:Best Castle:(-3808, 66, -13349) P:Hub8F:Land of Ooo:(441,66,-13749) # Communities C::Arkham City: 401, 1001 C::Industria Town: -320, -542 C::Lana Fundamentalis: -1000, 1000 C::Magician's Valley: 3560, 360 C::Mushie Village: -2476, 1065 C::Sativae: 1657, -3563 C::Smalltown USA: 540, 1150 C::Traverse Town: -531, 106 C::Weisswald Outpost:(3800, -3600) C::Murder City:-790,2719 C::Estabane's Mountain Villa:(1566, 64, 155) C::Odd's Tree:-1528, -4501 Category:Community